


No One Will be Watching Us

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Series: Hannigram smut fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, I will tag as I go along, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will, Possessive Hannibal, Possible mpreg idk could happen, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: A dull throbbing came from Will's hips. He felt hot. So very hot. His mind was fuzzy, trying to wake up. Sweat was dripping down his head onto the pillow beneath him. He couldn’t remember where he was or how he got here.Arms from behind him pulled him onto someone's chest. Those arms brought him back to the feeling of pleasure provided by the body behind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut for the most supportive and loving fandom on AO3.

A dull throbbing came from Will's hips. He felt hot. So very hot. His mind was fuzzy, trying to wake up. Sweat was dripping down his head onto the pillow beneath him. He couldn’t remember where he was or how he got here.Arms from behind him pulled him onto someone's chest. Those arms brought him back to the feeling of pleasure provided by the body behind him. The throbbing became increased as he realized it was connected to the continuous motion of hips driving a thick cock into him. He whimpered with each thrust of the strong body behind him. 

He finally opened his eyes and saw dim lights. He was laying front side on a bed. He was on all fours with his ass up. His natural lubrication was pouring out of his hole. Will felt something primal that he’s never felt before due to the blockers he took. He felt the need to be bred, to be used over and over and over again. The body on his back was increasing the thrust. The cock inside of him barely had any room to move. A mouth started to suck hard on his bonding gland. Teasing him with the possibility of a bond. A hand roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to the person behind him. His neck was shoved to one side and was scented. He heard a deep exhale and a pleased growl behind him. The hips started to piston at a faster pace. He felt the thick cock inside of him thicken as the Alpha’s knot began to grow. Will screamed out in pleasure as he felt his body accept the knot,almost beg for it. The alpha behind him grabbed his hips and shoved his knot harder and harder with every thrust. Will felt not protection of latex between them and he was not taking birth control. He would most definitely be pregnant after this but he found himself not caring. 

The scent from the alpha made him trust them. It smelt familiar but Will was trying to remember what it was. The continuous pleasure from the hips hitting his prostate with every thrust was not helping his mind. He smelt of vanilla and lavender. He smelt of pine and most importantly he smelt of home and protection. He easily submitted to the alpha behind him. Biology had made it clear that he was a good Alpha for him. The alpha noticed his mind was not focused and him and started to increase his thrust at an impossibly fast rate. After three powerful thrusts, he shoved his knot into the omega. Will keened out loud and orgasmed twice. His cock weakly spurt out his cum. With his body overwhelmed with pleasure, Will passed out to the feeling of possessive arms holding him close.


End file.
